The Girl Who Waited and told ME to run !
by TaraGeek
Summary: She waited for the Doctor but in those 12 years she had to hold onto the truth no matter what the grown ups said. A "transfic" story. With Amy re-imagined as a trans woman. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

So I came crashing down, out of the sky, onto Ledworth Gloucestershire apparently. New face new body new life ! Newer than it normally is after a regeneration! I was still buzzing not even sure who I'd become. I found a house, a garden and a little child. A brave ginger haired kid with a brilliant name like in a fairy tale who cooked me the entire contents of their Aunt's kitchen and watched intently as I ate fish fingers and custard.

What I'd found was just what I needed to go with my regeneration. An impossible mystery and a brave child who'd asked for help. I was quite pleased when I met little Arthur Pond.

I meant to come straight back , only meant to be five minutes when I popped into the TARDIS. I was kind of disappointment when I returned to find Pond not there. Instead there was a tall police woman in a very short skirt who hit me with a cricket bat and hand cuffed me to a radiator ! She had ginger hair too though. She told ME to run! That was definitely brilliant !

It turns out I'd been gone 12 years not five minutes and the little ginger kid had grown up. Grown up and been through 4 psychiatrists. "Your Arthur!" I'd finally understood.

"No, I'm Amelia and your late!" she'd replied full of indignance. They'd all told her I wasn't real but she'd never believed them. It turns out she knew more about the world and herself than any grown up. She'd kept biting the psychiatrists and worrying her aunt and living her life. She was a kiss-agram and she had a sort of boyfriend called Rory.

Well I promised I'd be back and she'd waited 12 years. A very long time for a human. So off we went. I couldn't leave her behind. After all she'd told ME to run !


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy's POV_

So, When I was a kid I had an "imaginary friend" except he wasn't imaginary. There were monsters in my room too. They weren't imaginary either, of course nobody believed me. Then, one night a mad man in a weird box came crashing out of the sky and he saw the monsters too. He talked to me like I could understand what he was going on about and he couldn't have been imaginary because he ate pretty much everything in my Aunty Sharon's kitchen !

The mad man, "The Doctor" he was called, was stubborn and funny and wouldn't stop until he found what he needed. Which in his case was apparently fish fingers and custard! He talked about how his face was new. I think he'd just changed. From what I didn't know but that thought stuck with me so strongly.

Then he left. He said he'd only be five minutes. I waited all night and he didn't come back. My aunty was always saying how I was such a bright imaginative boy. So when I started talking about The Doctor she smiled and nodded and said."Oh Arthur, the stories you make up ! But you mustn't make such a mess in the kitchen next time."

I didn't stop talking about The Doctor because he was brilliant and he understood and because he was REAL. Eventually I kind of got a reputation. The weird ginger kid with the imaginary friend. I didn't have that many "real" friends growing up. There was always Rory though. He stuck with me right from the first moment the grown ups sat us together with colouring books and paints and glitter and glue to play with. He never seemed to care how crazy everyone else thought I was and they all thought I was preeetty mad.

When I met The Doctor I was already pretty sure that I saw in fact a girl, not a boy. By the time I'd been through two psychiatrists because of my "raggedy Doctor" I'd learned some new words, Transgender, Transexual. If I thought that the adults made a fuss about The Doctor then I was in for another thing entirely when I started to talk about that. I kept on though, because it was true, because The Doctor didn't stop until he got what he needed, because at the end of the day I knew deep down my Aunty Sharon loved me and I knew I always, always had Rory.

With a very large amount of stubbornness I got MY "fish fingers and custard". I managed to transition. It didn't exactly stop the population of Ledworth from thinking of me as "the weird ginger kid" but I didn't care. Honestly I think that life's probably allot better when your considered a bit strange. Just like The Doctor.

So here I am Amelia Pond all grown up and if I'm honest I'm still waiting for my imaginary friend to come back. Maybe he will, although he's bloody late !


	3. Chapter 3

_Rory's POV_

Amy's always been the brightest thing in my life.

Even when everybody knew her as a boy called Arthur it was just the two of us. When we sat together making finger puppets of her imaginary friend talking about fish fingers and custard. She always knew things that other people didn't.

When we were 14 sitting in her bedroom and she barely looked up from the carpet, her voice shaking telling me that she was a girl not a boy. I held her hands and I believed her.

I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised when her "Raggedy Doctor" turned out to be real too.

I always worried that a town called Leadworth and an ordinary boy called Rory wouldn't be enough for her. When he appeared I thought that the Doctor might be the one she wanted, the one she needed after all. She'd take her colour and light and end up somewhere amazing. Right from the start though it's always been me and Amy. She's the brightest thing in my life, even compared to all the wonders of the universe and as it turns out. She needs me too.


End file.
